Surgery is Hardcore
by AriellaRose
Summary: If you would have asked her, Isobel Stevens might have told you why she became a surgeon, but only if you asked.


Title: Surgery is Hardcore

By Liz Rose

Summary: If you would have asked her, Isobel Stevens might have told you why she became a surgeon, but only if you asked.

Rated: T (just because some people want to limit their children these days)

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I was making the money from owning all that is Grey's Anatomy, do you really think I would be writing this? Yeah, me too….

Hope ya read and review if you want too, those are always nice though…Sorry if this is just horrible and for any typos and related whatnot word badness…

9876543210...

Isobel Stevens always wanted to be something great. When she was five it was an astronaut. Then her daddy ran away and her grandma committed suicide when she was nine. She decided she wanted to help people so they wouldn't run away or take their own life. When she got to junior high school, the counselor told her to become a therapist or psychologist if she wanted to help people with their problems. She did, so that was the plan, become a psychologist.

Then _it_ happened and her plans changed.

She had a thing for older men, it's been true since she was eleven and wanted to hold hands with Mike Johnson, who was fifteen. That never happened but since then she never seemed to fall for someone exactly her age. Her first boyfriend, Ian dumped her for a college girl. The blonde was pissed but then another friend introduced her to Josh. He was beyond perfect, perfect in everyway to. Perfect hair. Perfect manners. Perfect way of kissing her.

She was in love with Josh. The only problem, according to her mother, was that he was twenty and she was fifteen. She didn't care though and after losing Ian she was prepared to do anything to keep Josh. This included getting drunk with him and his buddies, where she discovered her love of vodka. Half the time Josh treated her like a best friend and the other half he spoiled her like she was the perfect girlfriend, ever. She went all the way for him. The first time was a blur though; there hadn't been any vodka at his place so she'd drank beer, one after another till lead to the bedroom.

The next time he didn't have a condom, she didn't care; she just wanted something better then the blur of her first time. After that, they used protection but a few of them broke. She didn't care, everything he did felt good to her. Then she started getting sick, and it occurred to her in world history class that she could be pregnant. So she bought a test or three, peed and cried a little.

That night they were sitting in his roommate's car, just making out when she stopped suddenly. She must have looked sad or something because he asked what was wrong with a lot of worry in his voice. So, she told him, everything, the sickness, the two confirmed sticks and how she didn't know what to do. Then he said something that made her love him even more. He told her know matter what she did; he was going to be there for her, know matter what. Josh was not the lying type either, even if he was glancing at the door handle while telling her this.

Izzie smiled, got some tears in her eyes and hugged him, holding on for dear life. She stayed like that for a minute or two but opened her eyes when she heard another car approaching. That's when it happened. Whoever was in that car, pulled out a few guns and started shooting, a lot.

She screamed then ducked, so did Josh but instead of ducking in the space in front of him, he covered her, the best he could without being in window range. All she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears and gunfire in the background. That's all she heard for a few minutes. Then wheels were spinning, in a hurry to get far away. After silence filled her ears she shot up, pushing Josh off in the process. Turning to him she asked if he was alright. Once she saw him, she knew he was obviously not okay. There was blood on his shirt; he'd been shot, near the heart.

Screaming she backed out of the car. Looking around, she ran into his house, trailer but still, not even noticing how many bullets had gone into it. Once inside she dialed 911 as fast as she could. She told them everything. They were sending an ambulance. The blonde almost ran back out to Josh but saw Alex, his roommate also bleeding on the floor. She dialed their number again letting them know about Alex too. He was mumbling about those bastards, about how he would have paid them eventually. (Later, in a cemetery with all of Josh's friends and family around she'd backhand his face for trying to apologize. She would glare and tell him in a cold voice, it should have been him. She would regret it later, knowing she honestly didn't wish death on anyone, even if they deserved pain.)

Alex had only been shit in the leg. Once there, the paramedics told him he should be fine once the bullet was out but were taking him in the same ambulance as Josh too. Izzie insisted on coming. She held Josh's hand telling him he would be fine. The doctors would fix him and then they could talk more about the person growing inside of her.

That would never happen. Josh didn't make it through surgery that night. He died and Alex walked away with just a scar. Izzie asked the person in scrubs who told her the bad news what she could have done better. She knew there had to be something she did wrong, that was always the case. (She'd done something bad, that's why her daddy left her and then her only grandma did too. That's why boys in her school didn't want to hold hands with her after all.) The man in scrubs looked at her with pity and told her unless she was a surgeon there was nothing she could have done. Even the surgeons who'd worked for hours on Josh couldn't do anything to save his life.

All she heard from him though was the word _surgeon_. At that moment that's what she knew she had to be. It was the only way to save lives and saving lives helped people. That's all she'd wanted to do since her dad left her. She left the hospital, not knowing she would be an intern like the one who told her the bad news one day. She didn't have a car. Luckily she had enough for the bus ride home.

Once there her mother started lecturing on her how sixteen year olds _should_ be out this late on a school night. Izzie almost rolled her eyes but instead started crying. Her mother was at her side instantly. (She knew he daughter didn't cry unless something was really wrong. In fact, Izzie's mother hadn't seen her cry since her grandma's funeral.) The blonde told her mother everything that night. She told her what happened to Josh, how she'd learned it was Alex's along with the gunmen's fault. She told her that she and Josh had had sex and how she was new pregnant.

That night her mother didn't say anything judgmental, she just let her only daughter cry till she fall asleep. A few hours after that, Izzie woke to her alarm clock. Her mother muttered in her disturbed sleep that she didn't have to go to school. Izzie didn't listen. After all, if she didn't go to school today she might not get to be a surgeon and since Josh that's all that mattered. Saving lives and helping people (including her own daughter having a better life then her own), that's all that really mattered to Isobel Stevens.


End file.
